Mistaken Identity
by Vordax0110
Summary: With thousands of letters and emails being sent to Dr. Nero nearly all the time it's no suprise he doesn't look forward to reading them all but after a 'prank' email from his own mother, he's not in the best of moods to find out Overlord has returned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction, it's probably rubbish and yes I know it's pretty short, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Before I say anything, this is based off of a one-shot by shnizel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E or any of the characters their all owned by Mark Walden.**

**Chapter 1**

**-:-**

Wing stepped out of the shadows he flipped open his black box and called Otto he waited those few agonising seconds and Otto's face appeared on the screen, "I'm inside."

"Ok, get on Nero's computer were on our way. Hang on Laura wants to talk to you. "Otto's face disappeared and was replaced with Laura's.

"Wing, Nero's password, for his computer, is 9753."She said.

"Thanks Laura."Wing replied while typing in the set numbers. He flipped his black box closed.

He typed in the password, his fingers flying over the keys. He stopped and waited for the rest of his friends to arrive, for 'Phase two' as they put it.

Otto stepped into the room closely followed by Laura and Shelby.

"Was it the right password. "Otto asked.

"Yes "Wing replied looking up from the screen he turned the screen around so the others could see. Otto put his hand in his packet and pulled out a small red box, everything about it looked like a black box, apart from the colour, he connected it to the computer, with one end, his black box the other. He flipped his black box open and connected the others blackboxes to his. Wing stood up to allow Laura to sit down; she started to tap on the key board every so often she would look back up at the screen. After a few minutes she stopped and pulled the device from the computer and handed it back to Otto, along with his black box.

"All done "she said

"Good we have to get out of here, Dr Nero is going to be coming back soon. "Wing replied looking through the crack in the door for the umpteenth time to see if Nero was coming.

They stepped out the door and headed towards accommodation block 7, at a steady pace.

-:-

Otto stepped into his room closely followed by Wing the door slowly shut behind them. Ottos sat on his bed and flipped open his black box, he searched through the files that he and Laura had managed to get a hold of, when something caught his eye.

"Wing look at this."Wing walked out of the bathroom toward Otto's bed. Otto opened up the file in question and let Wing read through the file, occasionally scrolling down to read more he handed the black box back too Otto.

"What's wrong, Otto? "Wing didn't look one bit surprised

"You didn't see it did you?" Wing looked back at Otto with a confused expression. Otto tapped on the link that was attached to the screen lit up with an image. He handed it back to wing, this time Wing understood what Otto was talking about.

"Otto how can this be a picture of you?"

-:-

**Please tell me what you think; it helps me to become a better writer.**

**Note: revised chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's arrived chapter 2! Thank you if you read the first chapter and reviewed hopefully you'll like this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: do not own H.I.V.E, I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction if I did.**

**-:-**

**Dr. Nero POV**

I walked down the corridor towards my office, I opened the door and stepped inside. I slouched in my leather chair and looked at the computer screen that sat in front of me.

I scrolled through the messages most of them seemed similar, colonel Francisco had gotten annoyed at Franz again, seemed to be the one that showed up the most, and Franz had at least eight detentions. This didn't seem at all unusual.

I continued to scroll down, message after message I deleted, until around the ninth page of messages, where I found a message from my mother.

I clicked on the message and read through it talked about my father who had had a stroke yesterday, my heart sank, I carried on reading near the end my face turned in shock I had a brother and he was born 13 years ago. I tried to remember the date; April ninth, it wasn't a prank. My mind was full with questions: Who is he? What is his name? I stopped reading and clicked on the link, what my mother had just said was hard enough, but to see a picture of the person and not know who it was until now was unbearable.

I waited while it loaded, the blue bar was now filled to the end and the picture appeared in the middle of the blank screen.

I gasped my mouth hung wide open why had my mother sent me a picture of one of my students But what worried me most was that this message had all ready been viewed, but who by, was a mystery to me and if it was people from a certain organization and this was true, today wasn't a great day.

"H.I.V.E mind scan all student and teacher black boxes for whoever has seen that message apart from me. "I said to the air and a blue wire frame head appeared on the screen

"Yes, Dr Nero." He paused for a couple of seconds, before saying; "scan complete no one has seen that file, apart from you."

"Then why has it been viewed already? Please look further into this and tell me what you find."

"Yes, Dr Nero" the AI replied.

H.I.V.E mind disappeared replaced with the G.L.O.V.E logo; a fist hammering down on a globe.

I leaned back in my leather seat and sighed. Who ever had seen that message was going to find out what happens when they wake up to find Raven in their room.

**-:-**

**Accommodations block 7:**

Laura walked into her room that she shared with Shelby. Shelby was lying on her bed sifting through her books ready for stealth and evasion their first lesson the next day.

"You okay, Brand?"She looked up from the book she was currently looking at.

"No." the red head replied I was just in Otto and Wing's room, Otto showed me a message to Nero, from his mum."

"Bad I take it?"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean?" the blond sat up, now even more interested.

"It said that his father had had a stroke and some other thing-".Her voice trailed off.

"What, what did it say?"

"Well Nero has a brother he was born not that long ago and we know who it is"

"Come on Brand, enugh with the suspense."

"There was a picture of Otto."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm frickin sure it's Otto for god's sake, you couldn't miss him a mile of."

"Ok, if you say so I want to see this for myself."Shelby replied while running through the door towards the boy's room.

She ran to the elevators at the side of the rocky cavern, closely followed by Laura the lift rose up to the third level. The two girls ran to Otto and Wing's room and barged inside. Wing was sitting at his desk doing his assignment for Pr. Pike's class.

"Hello. " Wing looked up from his computer.

"Hi Wing."They both said in unison

"Where's Otto?"Laura asked

"He's gone to talk to Professor Pike, I think."

"Come on Shel, let's go talk to him."

"Want to come Wing."

"Maybe, one second."

Wing got out of his chair took his black box out of the draw in his desk and he followed the girls outside toward Professor Pike's lab.  
>The corridors of the school were rather empty but they would soon be bustling with students heading towards the cafeteria.<br>The three students walked down the rocky corridors turning corner after corner towards Professor Pike's lab. They turned the last corner and there in front of them was the door to the lab.

They walked inside the lab Otto was sitting at one of the desks doing something only he, Laura and Professor Pike would understand. The Professor stood behind his desk writing on the big board again something that only those few people would understand.

_No it all_. Shelby thought as she walked into the room.

"HI Otto."Laura said while walking in the room

**-:-**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Note: Revised chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E it belongs to Mark Walden.

X xxxxx X

"Hi Otto." Laura said while walking in the room.

"Hi guys."Otto replied not looking up from what he was doing."Why are you here?"

"Laura just showed me the message that Nero's mum sent him."Shelby said suddenly appearing in the room. "Have you found anymore out?"

"I'm afraid not, but I have a plan but it might be a bit risky."

"Otto when has it ever not been risky?"

"Good point, but I better not say the plan here. "He gestured towards professor Pike.

The other three nodded in unison, and followed Otto out into the corridor they headed towards accommodation block 7.

The four of them walked down the corridor occasionally turning a corner.H.I.V.E still seemed like a maze even in their third year.

X xxxxx X

The four of them sat down on their hang out sofa, Otto began to outline his plan.

"So what do you think?"

"I think its crazy enough to work."Shelby replied clearly enthusiastic.

"When are we doing this?"Laura said not as enthusiastically as Shelby.

"Hopefully tonight if we can."

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"As long as Nero finds us before Raven we should be fine."

"We better go to our rooms before someone thinks we're up to something."Wing suddenly even more intrigued now that Raven had something to do or not to do with the plan.

"You're right for once."Otto replied.

Wing gave Otto a look that meant he was going to break a couple of his limbs after they got back to their room.

Otto began to back away from Wing not looking forward to the prospect.

The four of them walked to the elevators, the small cylinder shot up the tube stopping at the second level where the two girls got off, then at the third floor where the boys got off

X xxxxx X

Dr Nero sat in his chair he was starting to get aggravated he hadn't heard anything to do with the message from his mother and she hadn't replied to any messages from him.  
>Raven knocked on the door.<p>

"Max I have some news."

"Come in."

"Max I think that Otto and his little elves are up to something."

"Elves?"

"Max did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, just leave them alone, I have something more important to deal with right now."

"Yes max, what is it?"

"Find out more about this."Nero handed her a folder.

"Ok Max I'll see what I can do." She took the folder and walked out of the room.

Nero leant back in his chair he felt tired he started to relax but then he remembered that he had far too much to do.

He began to type a bit more of the report on H.I.V.E that he had to send to Number One.

X xxxxx X

Raven walked through the corridors towards Professor Pike's lab. She opened the folder there was a message inside she read through it to see if there was anything that might help her. She found nothing but she had to find out why Otto's picture was there.

She arrived at Professor Pike's lab she found him at his desk he looked up paying attention to what he was doing.

"Hello Professor."

"What brings you here?" his hair suddenly caught on fire thanks to his lack of attention. But he still seemed rather relaxed.

"Uuhhh professor, your hairs on fire."

He looked up at his grey hair which was starting to look like ashes.

"Not again." He picked up a small extinguisher he pressed the small metal leaver on the side of the cylinder and water poured out drenching his hair. He put the extinguisher back on the floor. Raven looked at the professor his hair now hung flat on his back his face was flushed and he was shivering.

"Are you ok professor?"

"Yes quite all right."The old man now had a smile on his face.

"I was here because I wanted to know if you could help me talk to Nero's mother? She hasn't been answering to any of Nero's calls or messages."

"I may be able to help but I will need Nero's pass code."

"I'll see what I can do."

X xxxxx X

Merry Christams

R and R


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you if you reviewed the last chapter I hope you like this chapter.

So here it is chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E Dr Nero does.

Wing walked out of the elevator he was late, he walked over to his friends, who were sitting on their hang-out sofa.

"Hi wing."Shelby turned around as if she felt his presence.

"Hi Shel."

"Finally you've arrived we thought you weren't coming."Laura added as he sat down.

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"Ok, Ok maybe I didn't think this through, but it could have happened."Laura smiled as innocently as she could.

"Guys we should probably start now we only have until lunch to pull this off."Otto suddenly part of the conversation.

They gathered their things and walked out of the large cavern, and entered the long rocky corridors that ran through H.I.V.E

X xxxxx X

Raven stood In front of Professor Pikes desk, the Old man was tapping on the keyboard that sat in front of him, his fingers flying from key to key.

"Here we go." He turned the small screen to face Raven.

"Thank you Professor." Her face displaying a slight thankful smile.

The old man stood up and gestured For Raven to take the seat. She gratefully sat in the seat and put the headset on.

"Hello, is this Mrs Nero?"

"Yes, Why? Who is this?"The voice on the other end replied.

"Oh, just a friend of your sons, But I do have a couple of questions for you."

"Is my little Maxy all right?"

"What? ...yes he's fine but I have a couple of-. "

"Oh good, what is you were saying dear?"

Ravens expression turned sour, no one called her dear. But she had to get through that.  
>"About the message you sent Dr Nero, I was just wondering whether you were sure that the image attached to it was correct?"<p>

"Yes I am quite sure, why Does little Maxy not believe me? "

Raven shuddered the pet name the Mrs Nero had given her son did not suit him at all.

"No Mrs Nero, I assure you he does trust you he just...wants to know who this Otto Malpense is."

X xxxxx X

Nero leant back in his dark leather chair, he had finally got a break from H.I.V.E, and he didn't want to admit it but today was one of those days.  
>The intercom system that sat on his desk buzzed slightly. Dr Nero sighed as he hit the intercom system with his fist harder than he thought.<p>

"Dr Nero I think I have something."

"Good, I was starting to think that it would come out with nil."

"Max maybe I should come to tell you instead of here." she flipped the screen around so the Nero could see what was happening.  
>The screen was filled with children of different streams and age.<p>

"Ok, Natalya just don't start roaming around like the 4th years."

"What do you take me for? Actually don't answer that."

They each shut their blackboxes simultaneously.

Nero looked at his desk it looked like it was having a mini car-boot sale, he would have to sort that but for now he had other things to worry about.  
>The door slid open as the figure of Rave stepped inside. The Shadows seemed to move with her but then it also seemed like she moved with the shadows.<p>

"Good morning Max."

"Good morning Raven, what did you find?"

"I found that your mother calls you 'Maxy'." A slight smirk appearing on her face.

"Raven you should know that died at least 40 years ago. "His face turning crimson as he spoke.

"Sure it did, about your mother, she didn't know that his name was Otto Malpense.

"Get Professor Pike we're going to settle this once and for all, and on your way get Mr Malpense."

Raven turned on her heel and walked out the door.  
>Nero leant back in his chair he now had most of the day to relax as long as his students behaved especially Mr Malpense and his friends of mischief.<p>

X xxxxx X

A technician look at the screen in front of him, it displayed the ring of sea and sky around H.I.V.E and part of the shore on the island.  
>There he zoomed in on a small blob in the middle of the screen it was coming fast.<p>

"Sir we've got incoming ETA 1 hour maybe less that's including all we can throw at them, if we don't use them then we've got at most half an hour."

"Roger that, Get Raven."

The technician picked up his blackbox and tapped the touch screen Raven's face appeared on the screen.

"Raven here."

"Raven we've got incoming ETA half an hour an hour with you."

"I'm on my way."

The technician closed his blackbox, he checked the screen this was not going well.

"Sir shouldn't we inform Dr Nero?"

"All ready taken care of, He said that he would come as soon as possible and is going to order for a school wide lockdown."

X xxxxx X

R and R

Happy New Year!  
>If it's that time for you<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own H.I.V.E

* * *

><p>-chapter 5-<p>

Wing looked around the corner ,he stepped out into veiw.

"Time to shine."Otto joked.

The four of them set off down the hall towards the small group of guards.

"Mr Malpense good to see you again. I see you've brought a couple of friends." The head of the group greeted them.

"Hey Geoff, I'm back! I was wondering if you could let me and my friends in to see H.I., and yes I am aware we could do using our blackboxes, but this is inportant."

"Of course Mr Malpense, right this way."He gestured for Otto and his friends to go inside.

Then he turned to his men take a patrol of the the first three floors.

The guards nodded in unison and marched away.

"Hey Otto, I never knew you were friends with Geoff ,and that his name was Geoff matter of factly."Shelby Said.

"Hey, I have the right to have friends outside of you guys."

"Is this where you go with your sleeping bag?" Laura asked.

"Yes, it is." Otto replied, his face turning red as he spoke."We should probably start phase one of Operation 'N' now." The others nodded, Laura began to type at one of the computers so did took guard at the door Ready to warn the others when Dr Nero was Shelby just stared over Laura's shoulder learning the so called basics but to Shelby looked like the top of Laura's game.

"Done!"Both Laura and Otto said in unison as they High-fived

Wing turned to face the three of them.

"Theres been a school wide lockdown, We need to go."

"Otto have you done something other the phase one."Shelby joked.

"Yes, but that's not the reason why there is a school wide lockdown, I don't think.".He added quikly.

"Well I wonder what it could be."Shelby smiled mischievously.

The four of them opened the door and stepped ouside into the rocky corridor and began the long walk back to their rooms

"So Otto, what was this other thing you were doing?"Shelby asked.

Otto stayed silent.

"Otto?"Shelby asked again.

Laura looked just as intruged as Shelby,Wing looked calm, as usual but you could see that he wanted to know.

"Fine I was talking to somone." His pace sped up, even Wing found it hard to keep up with him without running.

The rest of the walk was silent even though Shelby was itching to say something some how Laura and Wing kept her silent.

* * *

><p>Otto and Wings Room:<p>

Otto sat at his computer, while wing was singing in the shower it was a new hobby, a new song every time right now it was 'Singing In The Rain'. It wasn't Otto's favorite song, and he had to admit Wing wasn't the best singer either.

Wing stoped singing and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"It was amazing!" Otto lied.

"Thank you Otto." He smiled .

Otto turned back to the computer.

"Hey Otto, I was wondering." He paused. "Who were you talking to, I mean I never knew that you were that kind of person."

Otto stood up and sat on his bed Wing sat down on his bed oppisite to Otto.

"Where to begin?"

"At the beginning would be nice."

"Ok, well, Her name is Max."

"It's a her?" Shelby said as she apeared in the room closly followed by Laura.

"Yes, and if you'd let me finish I could tell you more,Max is my sister, well sort of she's a clone like she was allowed to live a normal life she never knew any of it until last year."

"Clone? what do you mean you're both clones?"

"Well me and her have been putting pieces together and we found that we're both clones."

"What are you talking about if you were a clone would you be wearing a white helmet and stuff." Laura asked.

"Really, enough with the star-thingie stuff I find it hard enugh to not try to change your wallpaper on your computer. Shelby near enough shouted at her.

"Look it's true and some how I shall prove it to you."Otto announced.

* * *

><p>The hanger doors slid open and Dr Nero entered the cavern.<p>

"Whats happened?" He asked as he strode over to them.

"This." Raven let Nero take a place at the desk." Since I got here we have managed to clean up the images and figure out it's weaknesses, and lets just say there is not a lot of them, and most of the main ones are inside of the craft."

Nero pulled out his blackbox, he tapped on the screen a couple of times and Geoff's face appeared.

"Hello, Dr Nero."

"Chief sentar, I need you to send your best men up we are under attack."

"Yes, Dr Nero. Sending them up now."Geoff's face dissapeard and was replaced with a blank screen.

"Raven If they get past them You know what to do."

"Yes Max." Raven nodded slightly.

Dr Nero looked back at the images there was something weird about the craft it was nothing like he'd ever seen.

Raven pulled her katanas out of their sheaths.

"Hello girls." she clearly felt proud of having them in her possesion.

She checked them over numerous times.

"Perfect" She inwardly smiled.

* * *

><p>R and R<p>

.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's chapter 6,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E but I'm Working on it.**

**So without further ado.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The four of them sat on their Hang-out sofa, in the large rocky cavern that they liked to call home.

"What do you think this lockdowns all about?"Shelby asked leaning back in her seat.

"To be honest I want to know myself."Laura's hair whacking Wing as she turned to look at Shelby.

"The two girls turned to look at Otto and Wing to see what they thought but Only Wing sat on the sofa in front of them.

"Wing, where's Otto?"Laura asked  
>He turned to look where Otto was supposed to be sitting.<p>

"Wing How could he sneak past you, you're supposed to be Ninja Boy, and all that."Shelby Turned to focus on Wing.  
>He shrugged. "He has clearly learnt something."<p>

The two girls sighed."We need to find him before he does something it could be anything knowing him."Laura and Shelby exchanged looks. "Not good." They both said in unison. They both stood up and walked out of the room.

Wing sighed and followed not really knowing why, he knew Otto would turn up eventually, He did at his past home.

* * *

><p>Otto started to slow down sure he hadn't been followed. He started to stroll to the Professor Pikes lab.<p>

He turned the last corner and entered the lab.  
>"Ahhh, Otto."Professor Pike greeted.<p>

"Hey Professor."Otto waved as he sat on one of the stools near the front of the room."Thanks for getting things ready."

"It was no prob, as the second years say these days."He smiled as he spoke clearly proud of what he had said.

"Keep trying."Otto winked. He logged into his account on 'The Eye'.

The page loaded up he had multiple messages. He read through them.  
>He sat back then leaned forward again, replying to the message.<p>

The door flipped open just as he clicked send he quickly logged off and closed the internet.

"Hey Otto."Laura Said as she walked in the room.

"Hi Guys."Otto said shifting away from the computer.

"Otto, What are you doing?"Wing asked.

"He's talking to his girlfriend." Shelby giggled.

"I am not." Otto replied clearly annoyed

"Hey Shel Over here."Laura gestured to herself. Shelby giggled again.

* * *

><p>They were to late the hanger doors slowly merged open.<p>

"Defences offline!"One technician shouted.

The hanger doors continued to merge open. A large craft lowered to the ground and the main hatch swung open.

A tall Woman in A large black dress walked out of the craft closely followed by a large bulky looking man in a black suit and a crisp white shirt underneath.

"Ahhh you must be Dr Nero." the woman stepped closer to the man in question.

"Yes I am but I am afraid I have no idea who you are."

"I."She said boldly "Am Wendy and This."She gestured to the man by her side."Is Darren."She smiled "And we're married."She held up Darren hand next to her own to show of the large diamond in each ring. She smiled, Darren Smiled as well.

"And...?"

"Well we've come for a reason and that reason to get someone."

"Well who is thi-"Dr Nero started to ask but got stopped when Wendy raised her hand.

"I am afraid that information is classified."

Nero frowned.  
>"Fine but you cannot take one of my students."But his reply was to late the Operatives that worked for these people were already fighting their way into H.I.V.E.<p>

"Sir."One of the chief's best men called out from the large battle."Two of their operatives have managed to get round us sir."

* * *

><p>They slid down the corridors towards the lab according to their sources He was in there.<p>

One of the two operatives busted the door down, the other stood by his side shooting a sleeper gun at all that occupied the room. He dropped the gun and took something out of his pocket, a photograph, of the boy they had been sent to get.

The walked slowly through the small crowed of knocked out people and found him the one with the white spiky hair all they knew was that he was named 0110.

As the people who had hired them supposedly helped make this boy.

The dragged Him to the hanger and ran towards the craft that sat waiting for them after they had placed the boy in the briefing room, the stepped back outside of the craft to check on the boss.

Talking to the headmaster of this so called school.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews so far keep um coming. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has arrived. Just a quick thanks for all the reviews so far. :D**

**Disclaimer: Mark Walden Owns the H.I.V.E. Books and characters.**

~~Chapter 7~~

Otto started to shake Max to consciousness.

"Otto?"She murmured as she sat up.

"Yeah, Otto." He murmured back.

"Hi Otto. Do you have any idea how we got here?"

"Probably something to do with Overlord."

"Do you always wake up in lab room?"

"No this is a first for me too."

"Oh."The door behind them swung open.

"Ahhh, Otto, Max Nice to see you again."

"Overlord."Otto muttered.

"Hi. So great to see you."Otto said as sarcastically as possible.

"Hello."Overlord greeted them ignoring the sarcasm. "We have some tests to do I believe."

"What? No way am I doing some test." Otto replied.

"It was not a question Mr Malpense. It was an order."He gestured for them to follow."You too Miss  
>Malpense."<p>

The both stood up."Don't you think we should be on a first name basis Over?" Otto asked.

"Fine if it will make you shut up." He gestured for them to follow.

"Wing you're not even meant to be here, so let me finish."

"Fine."He replied.

"I need you to help me having you as my wingman would help greatly."

Wing nodded for her to continue.

"We're going to get Otto back. Dr Nero is aware that you will be leaving but for a different reason. Don't ask."She held up her hand."Is there any information that could help us or that we may want to know?"

"Well Otto's found a sister sort of thing."

"What is her name? This could help."

"Max and I presume that her last name is Malpense. The same as Otto."

"Interesting, very interesting."She muttered to herself as she walked down the hall.

Wing shrugged not something he did very often, and walked down the hall to his right.

"Where do you think Otto is?"

"No Idea Shel" Laura muttered.

"Look Laura, Sulking here isn't going to help you. We need to find out some way of getting on the operation that wing is going to help with."

Laura nodded her head in agreement.

"Just get some sleep it will make you feel better." She smiled at her friend.

Laura looked up at her." Ok." She managed to say before crying herself to sleep.

All Shelby could here as she drifted to sleep was the sound of her roommate sobbing and wings lawnmower snoring.

~~~  
>"Ow" Muttered Max as a doctor stuck yet another needle in her sore arm.<p>

"Ow" Mirrored Otto nearly inaudible.

"That's enough for now. Thank you doctor." The doctor hurried out not needing to be told twice.

"What is your problem? First you start babbling on about your last deathly plot to kill the human race. You know when it didn't go well."He smirked."Now you're sticking needles in my arm. "Otto asked."Seriously we need to get you some counselling."

"Otto that is enough."He gestured for them to follow him. "Come, you need to go back to your Room we'll move you into a more comfortable living space once it's time."

They both followed him against their wishes. Ending at the door to the room they had both woken up in, the got ushered into the room and left there. To practically starve to death.

"Do you think this what they're going to do to us for the rest of our lives?"Max asked

"No idea, but knowing Over there's usually more to it than needles."

"Is that good or bad?"She inquired.

"Depends its either maniac plans or Blabbering for hours until something happens, never the same thing. It depends if I want to blow something up, or make the new priminister moon at a conference again. But it usually involves some kind of explosive, a couple of guns, Twin kataners. And some other things. Way to long a list to say right now. Depends how I'm feeling really.

"Awesome."

"I'll try to use as many as I can for our escape plan then."

**R 'N' R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E**

-:-

"Any idea, of what we're going to do?"

"No, none at all. Just go along with it for the time being."

She nodded."Otto."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"I don't believe in luck, but thanks anyway, Max"

He jumped of the table and followed the guard out of the cell.  
>Max turned in her small bed and closed her eyes tonight was going to be a long night.<p>

-:-

"-Then we take them out. Got it?"

Each man in turned nodded. Raven looked at Wing.

"You ready?"

He nodded."I shall save my friend. Or die trying." Raven nodded back understanding what he felt.

"Get a suit we leave in two hours." Wing nodded and walked away, to collect his camo suit.

"Prep three shrouds for takeoff." Raven called across the Cavern.

Three men hurried out of the doors at each side of the room.

-:-

"Shroud is being prepped, hurry up Shelby."

Shelby walked out of the bathroom. "Ready."

"Finally, look we have to go."

They both sprinted towards the Hanger.

The watched technicians do some final checks then walk away.

They both stood up and walked slowly towards the head shroud making sure not to be seen by any of the guards.

They sprinted up the loading ramp hiding behind some crates they decided to pass the time with a nap.

"You...Know ...I might...just...rest my ...eyes."Laura muttered as she fell asleep.

Shelby rolled her eyes only Laura could have fallen asleep now.

-:-

"Laura wake up for god's sake."Shelby continued to shake Laura awake.

Laura began to open her eyes."Fine."She sat up.

"Wing knows we're here and is starting phase one of the 'Sneak, Save and get killed by Nero' Plan."

"Okay, when do we begin?"

"When we arrive at Overlords base in the Amazon."

-:-

"Miss Malpense if you'd like to follow me."

"Why should I?"

"Otto is waiting for you at room 95B."

She followed him outside down the corridors. Up several stairs through hundreds of doors and they finally ended up a room 95B.

She walked in the room the guard closing it behind her no lock clicking.  
>The room wasn't decorated but wasn't bare either.<p>

There were two beds under the windows in front of her fluffy white sheets inviting her lie down.  
>Too her left were two desks sitting opposite to the beds holding to computers.<br>There was a door to her right leading to the bathroom.  
>On the wall opposite were to wardrobes.<p>

Sitting in front of her was Otto. Sitting on the bed, farthest away from the bathroom.

"Dibs"

"Otto? Do you know what's happening?"

"All I was told is that we get this room."He shrugged "Oh yeah, and that Over is coming to talk to us later. And that there are some clothes in the wardrobe based of the clothes I used to wear before H.I.V.E. and you before here."

Max nodded taking it all in."He's gone all out hasn't he?"She joked.

"I guess."He nodded. "I'm going to go and get changed."He gestured for the bathroom.

"I'll go after you."

Otto walked over to his wardrobe and took out his desired clothes taking them to the bathroom to get changed.

Max walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the door and found her favourite jeans, hoodie's and Tee shirts.

She closed the doors and turned just as Otto walked out of the bathroom wearing Black ripped jeans, A tee shirt with the words 'Han shot first' Written on the front, A picture of Hansolo behind it. Black BK shoes, a black jacket with badges down the right hand side. And lastly a black leather watch on his right wrist.

"Your turn."

"Thanks."She collected the clothes she wanted and headed towards the bathroom.

Otto sat down at the desk opposite his bed switched on the computer and waited for the screen to load up.  
>The screen turned black and the words 'Welcome.' And 'Preparing your desktop'. Appeared on the screen.<p>

The screen light up Otto added a password to his account a picture and a screensaver.

He turned the computer off, and turned to see Max coming out of the bathroom.

She was wearing some skinny jeans. Black Hoodie and trainers. Her long hair tied back into two plaits.

"Over's coming soon."  
>She nodded.<p>

The door slid open.

"Max, Otto some news."

Otto gestured for him to continue.

"Well firstly I would like to welcome you to Therageof!"He gestured to the walls around him."This is your room and you shall be allowed to decorate it as you please. Just order the things you need online."

"Over, why are you doing this? You hate my guts."

"Otto, this is a unique facility. You have been chosen to come here because you were the best of my long line of clones. Max came second, so you two got to stay alive. You will be trained here, to be the best you can be."

"And the reason for this being."

"Why should I say, I'm allowed to have secrets."

"When will we be told?"

"Soon, at dinner."

"Okay, anything else?"

"You better get your rooms decorated you'll be meeting the rest of your team soon, and you won't have a lot of time after that.

"Thanks, Over."

Overlord walked back out of the room. The door sliding closed behind him.

"He's lost his touch."

"You don't say." Max chuckled.

Otto turned his computer on. Buying things from several sites, for him and Max.

"I think we should head of for some grub."Otto winked.

"I agree."Max nodded.

-:-

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E or Witty-pedia.(Yes it is real)**

-:-

Otto looked around the room, the weapons were concealed perfectly, around the room awaiting the date of the escape.  
>Several other people have agreed to help, but on the condition that they could escape with Otto and Max.<br>These include; Dylan, Nick, Sheldon, Jessie and Leslie.

"Hey, Otto, Max, You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Thanks, Otto."  
>She turned to go out the door but Max spoke up.<br>"And tell the others."  
>Jessie nodded, as she headed for the door. Shutting it behind her.<p>

"Hey, Otto. Where are your friends? Didn't you say they'd come?"

"I know I said that but we all know we can do this ourselves."

Max nodded in understanding as she checked the equipment, they needed.

"Do you think they've forgotten about you?"

"No, Wing wouldn't survive."He smirked.

"I'll have to meet 'um some time."

"Yeah, you should. But right now how about focusing on escaping?"

"Fine."She chuckled.

The two of them pushed themselves of the bed, and walked towards the door, bags in hand.  
>They opened the door. Walking into the white hallways, of the main building.<br>They'd been there for over a month and had finally devised a plan.

-:-

"Eight hours out." Raven shouted. She was now aware of Laura and Shelby's presence. Only allowing them to tag along because they had been a good asset on other missions.

"Okay." Shelby called back. She turned back to the others. "We should be getting ready my time as the Wraith have pro-."

"Blah, blah, blah I was the Wraith, My time as the Wraith. When I was the Wraith. We've heard all the stories Shel they don't help."Laura's face red, turning purple.

"But I just thou-."

"Shelby, maybe you could let this one slide?"

"Fine, but not again, Wing."

"Okay, that will be good enough."

They turned to the back of the craft checking over weapons and plans.

"Why, does there have to be so many weapons?"

"Laura, this is the fun part, you know you enjoy it."Shelby smirked,

Laura rolled her eyes. "You know I've been thinking, you know Wings theory of cute pictures of Kittens on the internet, being the lowest form of wit?"

"Yeah."

"Well what about Witty-pedia?"

"What?" Wing and Shelby chorused.

"It's a book."Laura shrugged.

"Hmmm. And where did you find said book?"

"Otto let me borrow his copy, he didn't say where he got it from."

"I'll ask him about it later."

-:-

"Are we clear?"

Yes's and yeah's chorused through the group.

"Good let's get moving."

The group stood up. Exiting the door. And getting in position, for phase one.

"In position. Over." Otto spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"All clear. Over" Leslie replied.

"Going in, starts phase two when I give the all clear. Over."

He silently walked up to the large metal doors opposite him. Closing his eyes, as he placed his hand on the Panel at the left hand side of the door.

The doors slid open, without a sound.

Sliding closed, when he was inside. Sitting down at one of the computers. Closing his eyes, one again to find the information they needed to escape.

He found the information, with ease. Opening his eyes. He saw the blank white walls, staring back at him.

He sighed, as he reached down to take his walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Phase one complete. Over.

"Copy that."

He walked back out the door, walking silently to the closest exit.  
>He rounded the last corner. Several guards stood around the door.<p>

"I guess, it's time to use this stuff that I've learnt. They said I was going to use it." Otto muttered under his breath. "It's not much but it's good enough to beat a stupid guard."

He turned the corner. The guards still not noticing him, because they were 'Resting their eyes'.

He leapt forward. Using his own momentum to knock the air out of them.

After leaving each own of them panting on the floor, not able to do anything. He stood up, reaching into his pocket, for his walkie-talkie.

"As clear as it's going to get. Over."

"Moving in, for phase three. Over."

"Copy that. Over."

He put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

Heading through the door, leaving it open for the others.

-:-

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Keep 'um coming.

So without further ado.

Chapter 10

-:-

"Hey, Otto."Jessie called running down the corridor towards the open door.  
>She slowed down, as she neared the door. She stopped. "Otto Katniss has agreed to help us get out, she says there is no other way to escape this place, and she didn't want to be here without her best friend."<p>

"Ok. But we have to keep moving, the guards are going to wake up any minute now."

The others nodded. Otto turned and walked out of the door, the others close behind.  
>The headed in a straight line straight into the tall trees of the Amazon.<p>

-:-

"Welcome to the Amazon." Raven spread out her arms.

"Why are we at the Amazon again?" Raven put her arms by her sides.

"Otto, Remember Shelby?"

"Yeah."

"Right, is everybody clear on phase one?"

The three alphas nodded.

"Before we leave I would advise That Shelby didn't chew he gum, it makes a Racket."

"Fine." She spat out her gum onto the paper, putting it in her pocket.

"Right let's get Moving." She turned and walked towards the trees the others close behind.

-:-

"What do you mean Laura and Shelby Have gone? I only signed for Wing." He lent back in his chair fingers massaging his temples.

"Sir, Raven was not aware of them being on her shroud."

"Fine but they better come back in one peace."

The man in front of him nodded, and hurried out of the door.

Dr Nero took his hands from his head and sighed.

"One day I'm going to scream."

-:-

"Is everyone Fine and here?"

There was a chorus of yes's and yeah's.

"Okay five minutes rest."

The rest of them nodded.

They sat down on the muddy ground relishing the moment.

They heard a twig snap behind them, turning and standing up in one fluid motion.

Raven stepped out of the tress followed by Shelby, Laura and Wing.

"Otto?" Wing asked showing shock.

"Hm." Otto Nodded.

"Otto who are they?"Jessie asked from behind him.

"Some old friends."

-:-

(Laura's POV)

It was him. I smiled, and ran at him pulling him into a hug. But he didn't do anything for a while, then he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" His whispered in to my ear.

"We came for you." I whispered.

"It's been a month Laura."

"I know but it was hard, finding this place."

He stepped back. "Guys I would like you to meet Jessie, Nick, Dylan, Leslie, Katniss and finally Max." He gestured to each one.

"And you guys, I would like you to meet Shelby, Wing and Laura."

"Otto, but what are you doing here?"

"I escaped. Along with the help of these guys."

"Otto," I said." What happened to you in there?"

"A long story something I'd rather not talk about right now."

I nodded.

"But we better get moving. They're going to be after us."

We nodded again. _My necks going to hurt soon. _ I thought as we made our way around the trees.

-:-

We kept running, the guards had come just like Otto had said and now we were running. I was finding it hard to keep up with everyone. Even Otto could keep up with Raven and Wing. The same goes for the rest of his group.  
>Otto had changed, that much was clear, but how much was the question.<p>

"Up ahead."Raven called back to me. I looked up, the shroud was waiting for us in a clearing.

"Got it." Raven nodded.

We managed to get on board and into the sky before the guards reached us.

"We should reach H.I.V.E in about eight hours." Ravens voice Rang over the intercom.

"So, Otto." I turned to him. "We have some time how about that long story?"

"Uh." He stiffened.

"I don't think any of us want to talk about it right now, but we've all changed." Max interrupted.

"Thanks Max." He nodded.

-:-

"What've you guys done while I wasn't at H.I.V.E?" Otto asked.

"Not much you know the usual." Laura replied.

He nodded.

"Will be at H.I.V.E in less than an hour." Ravens voice came through the intercom.

For the rest of the trip they were silent.

-:-

"Sir, they'll be here in less than an hour."

"Thanks you."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E just yet.

Chapter11.

-:-

"Otto you have to tell them."

"I know, but I don't know how."

"Just tell them that Overlord could return, at any moment."

"I'll do it as soon as possible. At dinner."

"Good. And we better get going."

The two of them stood up and walked out of the small room.

**-:-**

"What do you think about them?"

"I don't know they seem ok but here looks can be misleading." Shelby replied.

"One of them's coming over now." She nodded towards a figure heading to their table.

"Hey, guys. Just thought you might want to know: Sheldon and Leslie have been take by some Thereageof operatives." Jessie said as she walked up.

"Sorry about that." Laura said, worry eviedent in her voice.

"Don't be." She shrugged. "Stuff like this happens." She walked of.

"Talk about weird." Shelby chuckled. "Snow white decided to join us I see." She nudged Laura to look up.

"Hi, Otto." Laura greeted.

He nodded and said "Hi."

"Wheres Max, Jessie, Katniss, Nick and Dylen?"

He just shrugged and sat down. "They're coming."

"And look Otto, here comes Wing." Shelby Pointed at said person as he sat down at the table, tray in hand.

"Hello."

"Otto." Laura turned to him. "When will you be returning to accommadation block seven?"

"I don't know. Whenever I guess."

"Just wondering."

He nodded. The rest of his group appeared, sitting down a the table, getting a couple of extra chairs.

"Otto, have you made a breakthrough yet?" Katniss asked as she sat down next to Otto.

"Uh, maybe, I'm not sure just yet."

"Hey, Otto, What ya' working on?"

Otto turned to the rest of the group. "Do you think I should tell them?"

They nodded.

"Right okay then."

He turned back to Laura.

"Overlords returned."

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so. He's inside here." He tapped on the side of his skull.

"Then how are you still here, don't take me wrong I'm glad but usually he's taken over by now."

Otto nodded. "I'm holding him back. But we may not have long." He looked over all of their reactions. "But I have a plan."

"It better be stupid." Shelby smirked. "And if possible involve a touch of crazy, make that a lot of crazy."

He nodded. "It'll probably happen anyway without it being planned."

"Otto, is it painful? I mean with Overlord inside you."

"Sometimes. But lucky for me he still has the training center to run."

"What do you me-" Wing started.

"I've already said to much You'll find out soon enugh anyway." He sighed and stood up, walking over and shoving the rest of his food in a bin in the corner of the cavern.

"Now look what you've done." Jessie said, turning to Laura.

"It's not her fault, she doesn't know." Katniss inturuppted.

"Thanks Kat."

"Katniss." She replied, while standing up and taking her food to the bin, Jessie close behind her.

"Dylen, Are you close to Otto?" Laura asked.

"Nicks the closest along with Max. Oh yeah and Wing and you guys. But without you guys it goes like this; Max, then Katniss and Nick, then me and Jessie. But he doesn't see us like that he sees us all as close friends, and you guys, he talked about you ya' know."

Nick Butted in before he could say anymore. "Sorry he likes to talk. He liked to talk about you, Mostly Laura and Wing. Shelby would come up fairly often."

"Really?" Shelby asked. "What did he say?"

"Well my faveourite story was the one I belive, where you and him were in the grappler training cavern, he beat you and you started saying that he didn't win, you did, the same goes for the keycard thing, where he ended up giving you the keycard I believe you said 'second ids the first of the losers.' But then I believe you ended up being the first of the losers." Dylen finished.

"Told you." Nick muttered as he stood up pushing the rest of his food into the bin.

"What happened to you guys that made you all like this?"

"Otto said that you would find out soon enugh." He stood up and did the same as the others.

"Well soon enugh, isn't soon enugh." Laura muttered.

"Maybe we could spy on them?" Shelby wondered. " Let Wing use his ninja skills."

"I guess we could try that." Laura nodded. "I'll check the reports, about what happened, to them in there."

The all nodded and went their separate ways.

-:-

"I am sure you are aware that there's going to be five more students with us, they will all be in our third year and have returned with Otto from Thereageof."

He looked at all of the teachers at H.I.V.E, their expressions didn't change, as expected.

"Their names are Max, who is the slightly younger sister too Otto. Jessie, Katniss, Dylen and Nick."

"Sir," Professor Pike stood up from his chair across the table. "we don't know anything about them, It would probably be easier to teach them if we know more about them and if we know what happened to them at Thereageof." He sat back down.

"I will send their files via your blackboxes." Nero replied. "Anymore questions? Good, Okay thank you, you may now leave."

Dr. Nero Walked back to his office as the other teachers left to their classroom.

He sank into his chair. And sighed. Not much to do, he sat back relaxing, for once, he had sent the reports off to Darkdoom, and had nothing to do. But this peace never lasted.

He heard a small beep coming from his Blackbox.

He sighed and picked it up, flipping it open, the small screen displayed three words; Incoming call: Raven.

Her face appearded on the screen.

"Hello Natalya, any news on what happened?"

"No, I'm afraid none." She shook her head.

Raven was at Professor Pikes Lab trying to figure out more about Thereageof a massive place in the middle of the amazon. Not a place she hadn't been too before.

"Have you asked Mr Malpense?"

"No but we have asked the others. They said nothing."

"I would advise you ask him."

She nodded. "I'll go get him now."

"Do unto others."

"Do unto others." She replied.

The screen turned black.

-:-

"Mr Malpense would you please go to Professor Pikes Lab." H.I.V.E mind asked.

"Will do." Otto replied, before closing his blackbox.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Don't forget to R&R, thanks for all the reviews so far!

-:-

"Wing, you're slacking today. What's wrong?" Raven asked stepping away from him.

"It's just Otto, it's weird because, I don't know."  
>The assassin just nodded.<br>"He just seems different somehow, I guess."

"Have you tried asking him what happened, do you even know where they took him?"

Wing shook his head. "No, but we've asked him."

"Have you tried asking him when the others aren't around?"

"No, but maybe I should."

"Just go kiddo, same time next week." She smiled a rare smile.

Wing nodded and jogged out of the training cavern.

-:-

"So you be Otto's sister, ja?"

Max nodded, not liking being surrounded be Franz, Nigel, Shelby and Laura.

"Do you be knowing any of his best secrets?"

She bit her lip, then shook her head. "No."

The group frowned.

"Are you being sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Franz sighed.

"Well this is being a waste of time, ja." Franz turned to get his lunch Nigel not far behind him.  
>Shelby sat down in the seat next to Max, where Franz was sitting just earlier.<p>

"Are you okay? You seem a bit. I don't know."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem it," Laura agreed. "But if you say so."

"It's okay, really, do guys just think that Otto's been a bit off lately?"

Laura and Shelby nodded.

"I think we should try to help him somehow, but we have to keep trying, he's getting weirder by the minute."

"Well, you know what the say?"  
>The others shook their heads.<br>"You just keep on trying, 'till you run out of cake." She smiled.

"But I don't like cake." Max frowned.

"Well we better get started then."

-:-

"H.I. said you wanted to speak to me." Otto stated as he walked into the room.

"Yes, I have been told about this Overlord problem and I think I may have a way."

"A way, Professor?"

"Yes, this." He said as he passed a small box similar to a blackbox

"So this device, what does it do?"

"Well it's much like the one that Laura struck you with but less likely to kill you."

"Killing me may be a risk, professor. But I'm willing to take that risk and having Overlord up there is like having company, it would be a shame to lose it."

"Otto, I don't believe you are saying those things, it is Overlor-"

"Professor, please it's fine." He smiled, turned and walked out of the door he had just come through.

The professor frowned. This wasn't the Otto he knew once this was how he was designed, how he had been made to be, not how he was.

-:-

"If Overlord has already gotten him we may need this." Laura said pulling out the pulse gun she had shot at Otto just over a year earlier.

"Are you crazy? You want to kill him? After all those years when you wanted to be his girlfriend, what has this school done to you?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing but this is the only way." She replied a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You like my brother?" Max asked eyes wide in shock.

"Yes." Laura Replied.

"You do know Katniss has a crush on him too, right?"

"Brand we have another team Otto member!" Shelby laughed.

"Yeah, fine good for her." Laura muttered.

"She's a bit unhappy because there was another member. And they kind of hated each other, but she's dead now."

"Did she?"

"No she got eaten alive." Shelby nodded.

"Sorry to hear that." Max frowned.

"Laura still hasn't been able to ask Otto out yet."

"You should Laura." She smiled at her friend. "Does Otto know this?"

Shelby shrugged. "Otto said something to her but she won't tell us what he said."

"He said he loved me." Laura muttered, Shelby and Max only just hearing it.

"He said what?" Shelby smiled from ear to ear.

"He said he loved me." Laura said again but louder.

"High five! This is awesome. Does he know he said it or did he forget?"

"Look at us still talking when there's science to do." Laura said, getting to her feet. And walking down the corridor.

"Hey, wait u!" Max shouted down to her as she and Shelby jogged down the corridor to her.

-:-

Wing rounded another corner, getting closer to his destination. He continued to jog up the corridor, lost in thought. Until he rammed into some ones chest.

"Hey! Watch it." A familiar voice came into his daydream. He looked up, at first his eyes unfocused but he then noticed he had barged into his best friend. But he seemed unfazed, standing in the middle of the corridor, hands in pockets, smiling.

"Sorry, Otto."

"It's fine." He replied.

"What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be at the lab?"

"I was until-"His voice trailed off.

"Otto!" Wing snapped his fingers, not something he did very often.

"Well he suggested something I didn't like."

"Which was?"

"He had created a new pulse gun," He paused. "One that would be less likely to kill me."

"Well that's great isn't it?"

"No, "His friend shook his head. "Exactly the opposite."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The H.I.V.E series nor do I own any of the characters in the series of books or Minecraft for that matter.**

**-:-**

**Chapter13**

"What are you talking about that is great, isn't it?"

Otto shook his head. "Exactly the opposite, once again."

Wing sighed. "Otto, what happened to you?"  
>"Nothing I have no idea what you're talking about." The albino replied.<p>

"Yo, Malpense," A familiar voice called from the other end of the corridor. "Brands perfecting the pulse gun, she asked me to come and get you, for some help or something."

"Tell her to stop there's no point." He called back. Shelby sighed and marched over to him.  
>"Why? Where's that go get 'em attitude you had?"<p>

"Shelby, please. He's fine where he is."

"He? Since when was it a he?" She asked, Max was right Over had messed with his head.

Otto shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems to fit."

"Shelby, do you think Laura would like to see this?" Wing whispered to Shelby. She shrugged.  
>"Maybe."<p>

**-:-**

"Shelby where the hell is Otto?" Laura whispered under her breathe. She had been waiting for Shelby to bring Otto to the lab for some advice, for quite some time. She picked through her jumpsuit for her blackbox, finally finding it and contacted he blonde haired friend.

"Hello?" Her friend's voice demanded.

"Hi Shel. Why haven't you come back? I'm stuck here!"

"The plan's gone slightly wrong. Otto doesn't want the pulse gun. Wing tells me that he even turned down Professor Pikes offer; of a pulse gun less likely to kill him."

"But why? I thought that. I'm coming down there. Where are you?"

"The south corridor, third floor, near Pike's lab."

"Thanks Shel, see you in a couple of minutes." With that she closed her blackbox, ending the call.  
>She stood up from the small stool and jogged out of the door following the instructions that Shelby had just given her.<p>

**-:-**

"I trust that it went well."The assassin nodded. "Any immediate threats?"

"I have found that the group were working with overlord and I have also found some recordings of the tests done to Otto and the rest of the small group. It seems that Overlord may return much quicker than we thought. He may already be taking over Otto's conscious."

"We are already taking action towards that. Let Professor Pike take care or the recordings. What about the two missing students."

"They are dead, they were found their bodies are being taken to have a burial as asked if they were to be found."

"Thank you, Natalya." She nodded and left the room. Heading towards the third floor.  
>She jogged through the crowds of children going to their next lessons, the library or their accommodation blocks, depending what they were doing at the time.<p>

She rounded another corner finding Laura bumping into her, clearly going in the same direction as her.

"Laura, what are you doing running in the hallway?"

"Helping my delusional friend." She replied.

"Well, that's a new one." Raven muttered under her breathe more to herself then the outside world. "Where is your delusional friend?"

"Around Professor Pike's lab." She replied.

"See you there, kiddo." She said as she sprinted towards her and Laura's final destination.

"Will do." She called back.

**-:-**

"Otto! Snap out of it or we'll take away the downloaded games on your computer!"

"Shelby he'll just buy them again. Don't bother."

"You wouldn't take Minecraft away from me would you?" Otto added.

"Shelby how could you threaten to take Minecraft away from him?" Laura said, getting their attention. "You know how much I like to play on it as well as him. He's the only one who can get on his computer. What would I do if it were to go?"

"Uh," Shelby sighed, then shrugged. "Why are you taking Overlords side?"

"I am not." Laura fumed.

"Face it, Brand. You're either with him because you love him or you actually agree with him." Laura's face went bright red.  
>"So it's the first option, I knew it!"<p>

"It is not!" Shelby raised her eyebrows. "Otto has a girlfriend anyway, so why would I have a crush on him?"

"What? Since when?"

"Shelby, you're are gullible Otto was right! I'd of thought the wrath wasn't that gullible."

"What does gullible mean?" Shelby exclaimed. She turned to Wing who was laughing as well. "What does it mean?"

"It means, Shelby, that you're easily led."

"I am not!"

"Gullible is written on the ceiling." Otto replied, pointing upwards. Shelby immediately looked up. "Like I said easily led." Shelby huffed.

"Why'd I have to know smart people? Back home everyone was the same as me. Well apart from the Wraith thing and my hair looked way better then all my friends. But here even Otto has as cool hair as me! Maybe even more cool. I don't know anymore!"

"Look, guys I'm going to be going back to mine and Wings room to play some Minecraft." With that he walked away.

Shelby growled. "You didn't see it, Brand. He's turning freaky."

"Shelby, I just don't see it. I'm going to go to Pike for some help, we all know we can't distract Otto now he's on Minecraft, he's going to be deadly for some time." She walked away too, leaving Shelby and Wing in the hallway.

"Well I have to go and talk to Raven, see you around, Shel."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the feed-back a special thanks to: Savannah Tar and Shnizel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.I.V.E.**

_**Chapter 14.**_

-:-

"Don't Stop!" Wing finished as he stepped out of the shower, getting changed back into his jumpsuit. He walked through the bathroom door, finding Otto still playing on Minecraft. _Why does he play it? It's just blocks. _Wing thought to himself, while walking up to his friend.

"Great one, I'd give it an eight out of ten you lost some for the high notes, my friend." Otto said before Wing had asked the question he asked every time he got out of the shower.

"Thank you. I will try to work on that." He replied great-fully. He looked at the screen of his friends' computer. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the screen.

"That," He pointed to the screen mocking his friend. "Is my home."

"That's." He paused. "Big. Isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His friend replied. Placing another block in place with the click of his mouse.

"Don't you ever get alone in there?" Otto shook his head. More clicks followed.

"I got used to it a long time ago, Wing. " He stopped clicking to admire his work, before deciding that it was perfect and slowly turned his character towards the door of his giant masterpiece.

Wing's eyebrow rose. He shrugged at let his friend continue. He turned away and sat on his bed, grabbing a book as he sat down, "You know sometimes, I wish I had a different roommate, just sometimes." He muttered under his breath.

-:-

Shelby bobbed her head to the imaginary music she was playing in her head, seen as she couldn't play any right at that moment. "You know, Brand, sometimes I wonder what would happen if they let us have a band here at H.I.V.E. What about you?"

"Never really thought about it." The red head replied, she was hunched over a work bench, finishing her latest project.

"We could play Rock, Who do you think would be the lead singer? Don't answer that we all know who it would be." She continued, as if her friend hadn't said a word. "Do you think Nero would le" She was cut short by her Scottish accomplice abruptly standing.

"That should do for now." Said girl murmured to herself.

"So is it done, now? Can we finally leave?" Shelby asked. Laura nodded. "Brand, we're saved!" She stood and grabbed her friend's wrist just as she placed the device she had been working on, in her bag.

"Sometimes, I wish that I could be like Otto. Be able to go on a computer all the time and not look weird." She muttered, making sure her blonde haired friend heard.

"Well, he can only do it because it suites him, not you." Shelby said. Laura sighed.  
><em>This is going to be a long day.<em> She thought.

-:-

"And a pretzel and a mini pizza and a diet coke, got to keep the diet up and some pasta and some soup and-" His voice trailed off he had reached the end of the canteen. This ending his little song. He sighed a satisfied sigh and went to his usual table, to find everyone waiting for him, except Otto.

"Where is Otto, being?" A jolly Franz asked as he placed his tray on the table.

"He's playing Minecraft again, something about getting more armour." Laura answered.

"Not again, he has been playing that game for ages, has he not?"

"Aye."

"Has he not finished yet?" The blonde beside the red head shook her head.

"I don't think so, but then again, I know nothing about it."

The German nodded in understanding.

"So he won't be returning any time soon, I presume?" Wing inquired.

"Afraid not." Laura sighed. "He could be on there until classes start tomorrow morning. He won't be prepared for the exam, but he won't mind he already knows all of the answers."

"Sounds about right. " Shelby chuckled. "He'll be back to normal in no time!"

"I wouldn't count on that." An old but wise voice sadly replied.

"Why, would that be?"

"Overlord is taking control as we speak. Overlord is somehow talking to Otto, as if he were his 'two sides', so to speak." The words hung in the air. No-one knowing what to say.

"Are you sure of this professor. I would not like to believe it."

"I don't think anyone would, Wing. But I believe it is." He sighed. "Overlord shall be returning, before I have even found out if he is Dr. Nero's brother. Even though I highly believe it to be false." The man turned to leave.

"Professor before you leave, I have a favour to ask." The old man just nodded, waiting for her to continue.

-:-

"Happy dance!" Otto said to the empty room. "And another Creeper bites the dust." He sang happily un-aware that his best friend had entered the room, along with his crush and her roommate  
>Shelby coughed uncomfortably. Catching Otto's attention. He looked up. Surprisingly not embarrassed.<p>

"Nice song Otto." The blonde smirked. He nodded turning back to the computer.

The others watched the screen for a few moments before Shelby finally exclaimed; "That's massive! Did you build that?" The albino nodded.

"Yeah, it took a couple of days."

"That's amazing! You're great at this. You're like a master crafter." She smirked.

-:-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Enjoy.

-:-

"Where the hell have you been?" Shelby exclaimed as a small group of people trudged into the cavern. She ran up to them, waving her arms to get their attention.

"Franz decided to give us a tour of the cafeteria, a very lengthy tour I might add." Nick muttered.

"Oh, that, we've all done it." The blonde shuddered at the thought.

"If you already had it, why didn't you come and save us?" He replied.

"How about because I didn't know you were having a tour and maybe I wanted to see you being tortured." The boy shook his head.

"The Wraith isn't as great as they say." He murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shelby screamed.

The small group chuckled at Shelby's fuming form.

"Shelby!" A red head came running up to them, immediately trying to find a way to calm her friend down. The blonde's boyfriend not far behind her.

"Shel, he doesn't mean it, the Wraith kicks ass." Laura assured her friend. "He would know if something was that cool if it poked him up the butt." The blonde nodded.

"You know what? Your right!"

"All we have to do know is wait for the victory dance." A voice said from behind the, now larger, group.

"He lives!" Laura squealed mockingly. The albino nodded.

"Otto, you spend too much time on that compute of yours, for your own good." Wing chuckled. The group silenced, except the slight muffled sound of Wings giggles.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Dylan asked.

"No, it was meant to be hilarious and it was!" He started to giggle harder.

"Wing, I wouldn't be giggling now, unless you want everyone to doubt your abilities because they suspect that you'll giggle at a man or woman trying to kill us. Especially seen as you are our group's main line of defence against maniacs with swords, guns, ect. Though if I had to I could choose some0one who would not laugh when in a near death situation." Otto finished his small lecture.  
>Wing sobered up at this. He turned to Otto, raising his eyebrows. He then turned to Laura.<p>

"Laura, is that a compliment, or not?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied, slowly. Wing nodded.

"I'm guessing it is." He turned back to Otto. "Thank you." Otto nodded.

Otto's blackbox made a small sound, telling him that he had a message. He flicked it open. "Sorry guys. Nero wants me something to do with a blood test a couple of weeks ago." The others nodded.

-:-

_**Meanwhile.**_

"So we are in agreement with the new time-table and the reasons for the changes?" The Teachers and professors around the table nodded. "Good. It will begin this Monday. If you have any questions, please, ask H.I.. Dismissed." The group nodded and left leaving only Professor Pike and Dr Nero.

"Have you gotten the results for the blood tests?"Nero asked the elderly man.

"Yes." He nodded. His White hair flopping over his glasses as he did so.

"Well, what is it true?" He asked

"No."

"I shall inform Mr. Malpense of this right away. You may go back to that lab, of yours." The old professor nodded and left the room. After he had left, Nero requested Otto's presence.

-:-

A small knocking on the door to his office could be heard. "Come in." A voice said from inside the room. The door to said room opened revealing a sixteen year-old boy in a black jumpsuit. *You asked for me to come, sir."

"Otto, I'm not sure whether or not you are aware but I recently received a message from my mother regarding -." He was cut short.

"I am aware. As you may or not know. I have read said file and do not believe what your mum has said." Dr. Nero nodded.

"SO you were the one who read it. I should have guessed but it is a relief." The boy nodded in understanding. "But in other words you've read something that you were not authorized to do so. You will be punished for doing so. "

"Yes, sir." The boy replied calmly, he knew what to expect. _Probably a detention or something similar._ He thought in his head.

"But onto the matter at hand, your suspicions are correct; we believe it to be a mishap."

"Thank god. No offense, sir, but it's a slight relief to not be related to you. If you understand?"  
>The man nodded.<p>

"You are dismissed; please return to your accommodation bloc, immediately." The albino nodded, turned and walked out of the room.

-:-

"So what was that all about?" Shelby asked their white haired friend, as he walked into the cavern to their hang-out sofa.  
>He walked over to them not saying a word. He stood behind a sofa and leaned on it. The, surprising everybody, exclaimed; "I'm free! Nothing to worry about, no more nightmares about teaching brothers!"<p>

The group stared at him not, fully, understanding what was going on. Laura was the first to realise what he meant.

"You mean?" She asked. The boy nodded. And they both started grinning like no tomorrow.

"Would some-one like to explain, please?" Shelby asked from behind them. Max nodded in agreement.

"I think I know but I am not sure. Otto, Is it to do with that message from Nero's mother?" The albino just grinned at him, thus telling Wing his suspicions were correct. "Congratulations! I am glad to hear that you are not related in any way."

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on but what I can piece together, we should be happy for him." Nick concluded. "That is good to hear, Otto, _I think._" He murmured the last part under his breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. **

**-:-**

"Damn!" The old professor muttered under his breath, how had he not noticed this before, it was right in front of his eyes. _I have to tell Dr. Nero about this right away_. He concluded.

He hurried out of the lab, leaving the screen of his computer slowly darkening as it shut down. He slowly made his way to Nero's office.

A loud knocking could be heard from inside said office as the old man knocked his fist against it.

"Come in."

The elderly man stepped over the thresh hold. "Dr. Nero, there may be a slight problem-"

**-:-**

"Franz! I'm ganna kill you!" A loud shout could be heard across the cavern, silencing most of the children that were currently in the room.  
>A fat boy could be seen running away from the source of the noise, which still had to make its appearance.<br>Laura looked up along with the rest of a small group on one of the many sofas in the cavern.

"What the hell's going on?" She shouted over to the scared looking boy.

"Otto is going to be killing me." He squealed. Laura and Shelby's eyebrow both rose at a similar time.

"Really?" Shelby questioned sarcastically. A white haired boy entering the room with what looked like something similar to a sleeper in his hands answered her question.

"Ja that is being correct." He squealed once again.

"Otto, what has he done this time, taken your limited edition mouse or something?" Shelby asked while sighing. The albino shook his head.

"No. Professor Pike ended up accidently swapping the blood samples. So now I have to have another load of blood taken from me and to be fair my arm still hurts from the last time because let's face it, he's not great at that kind of thing. But on a side not I have recently found out that I don't have several diseases that could severely affect my health. "

"Well that's great, but why kill him?"

"I need to get my anger out on something and his partial cause for said anger so, that lead me to this conclusion." He motioned to the object in his hands.

"Well this is new but it is nice to see you not stuck on your computer or in the lab all the time, carry on." Wing added. The two girls turned to him with slightly shocked, since when did Wing allow his friends beat up one another? Shelby shrugged and went back to talking about gossip she had heard around H.I.V.E while the other two just nodded, not actually listening. Shelby, though, was too engrossed in what she had to say, so didn't notice.

"Tell me when Otto has killed Franz." Laura muttered as she closed her eyes to sleep, not really wanting to listen to Shelby all afternoon. Wing nodded and continued staring at the wall.

**-:-**

He had finally succeeded; a whimpering Franz could be seen in the corner of one of the many rooms on the third floor.

The white haired boy, pulled the trigger, thus causing the fatter of the two boys to collapse on the floor, knocked out cold.

"It should only last three times longer than normal or in your case, make that five." Otto muttered under his breath as he stepped over the fallen Franz.  
>The boy smiled as he walked down the corridor to the nearest med bay, to alert them of the fallen boy, alibi ready to be told and sleeper like gun hidden.<br>"I'm sure he can wait that long." He thought aloud as he walked away.

**-:-**

A smiling Otto sauntered into the room.  
>Laura groggily opened one eye, "Has he killed him yet."<p>

"I do not know but it seems like it." Answered Wing from the right of her.  
>The smiling boy sat down in a chair near them.<p>

"Did you do it? Did you kill Franz?" Asked Shelby.

"No. But he is in the med bay, he'll be out in just under half a dozen weeks."

"What did you do to him?" Laura asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Just tried out some new designs." He replied simply.

"Oh," She replied, "Did they work?"

"Well he is in the med bay."

"Yes, but was that meant to happen?" The girl asked. The albino nodded. "Then, that's great, I guess."

"I have to go. I do not want to keep Raven waiting." Wing said abruptly standing up.

"Oh, really? I happen to know that you don't need to go for another hour." Otto replied. Wing paled at this. "Where are you really going, Wing?"

"I wanted to see what it was like to choose something actually good from the cafeteria for once." Wing replied frowning.

"Well I'll see you there." Otto replied jumping from his seat and jogging out of the cavern.

"Not if I get beat you!" Shelby called after him as she too, jogged out of the room, leaving Wing and Laura alone.

"I'm hungry so I guess I should go." Laura said as she walked out of the cavern at a steady pace, followed by Wing.

"Some things just never change." Wing muttered as he left.

**-:-**

"Bloody hell, Otto, since when have you eaten so much?"

"From when I was born." Said boy replied as he shoved another bit of chicken into his mouth.

"Hm, well living with Franz, I guess we do get deprived of food sometimes." She chuckled.

"I have to disagree; we may li-"He was cut short by Shelby putting a hand over his mouth.

"Just live with it for once, we like to eat, so be it." She mumbled.  
>Wing muttered a "Fine." As he pried her hand off of his face.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 has arrived, thanks to those who've reviewed and for those who put me on their favourites or alert.

So here you go, chapter 17.

-:-

Otto walked lazily down one of the many corridors of HIVE, he was wandering around the school aimlessly, trying to find something to rid him of his boredom, he had yet to find something. He sighed as he walked past one of the large training caverns; it seemed as if the outside world did not exist to him as he slowly submerged himself in thought. He suddenly felt a large throbbing sensation in his head, effectively waking him up, out of his zombie like state. He raised his hand to his head and closed his eyes, when he opened them once more he was face to face with a white wall; a small dent could be seen as there were also, now, a few paint chippings. He sighed as he parted from the wall, looking at the small amount of damage he had caused. He then turned and trudged back the way he came realizing he had made a wrong turning.

**Accommodations block 7.**

"Hey, Brand, Have you seen Snow White?" Shelby called as she strolled into the cavern.

"No." Laura replied. She looked over to her friend. "Why?"

"How about the last time he was out for this long before returning he was ninja-napped?"

"He wasn't ninja-napped." Laura rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Oh, really, then what was he?"

"Kidnapped. He isn't a ninja, as far as I know, so he can't have been 'ninja-napped'." Shelby just pouted. Laura looked past Shelby and could see the very person they were talking about. "You said you wanted to know where Otto is, he's right behind you."

"I don't need to know where he is now." She said as she sat down on the sofa next to her roommate and best friend. "But what I do want to know is when are you going to ask him out?" She stuck her tongue out in interest. Laura turned a red the could make a fully ripened apple feel outdone.

"I h-have no i-idea what you're t-talking about." She stuttered. Shelby laughed bet quickly sobered up as Otto fell into the sofa opposite them. Having returned to his trance like state he hadn't noticed them yet and continued staring into space.  
>Shelby coughed, a little too loud to be considered 'normal'. He looked up and saw the two girls staring at him intently, at least he thought so, in fact they were staring at his forehead.<br>Laura sighed. "Let me guess; you walked into the wall again?" The albino nodded. "Well you might want to get the dry paint off of your head." Otto put his hand to his forehead and rubbed, the small paint flakes drifting to the floor like snow.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Otto?" Said person nodded his head to show he was listening. "When did you say Franz would be able to escape the nurses at the med bay?" Shelby asked.

"I'm not sure about the exact amount of days, weeks or months but I do know he'll have to catch up on everything." He paused. "Including Colonel Francisco's detentions. I know for a fact he's been skipping a few every now and then. "He smirked." And Francisco's decided that he's going to put into half a dozen days of pure hell for him. I gave him the idea myself, including that fact the he should learn not to skip a detention."

"You know Franz will probably sit on you after this, right?" Laura asked.

"Then he'll go through it all over again." Otto replied.

"I have no Idea what to say." Laura smiled.

"You could ask him out." Shelby muttered into her ear. Laura's face turned a deep red again. This time Otto smirked at her in the way she had dreamt about that night, thus causing her to go an even deeper shade of red.

She muffled out an "Eep." She looked down so her crush couldn't see her face, even though she knew it was too late, he had seen and now she felt more embarrassed than she thought possible.  
>Shelby leaned closer to Otto.<p>

"You know she has a crush on you, right?" At first his eyes widened then he nodded his head, his head, though, was shaking from side to side as he nodded, which caused Shelby to laugh. "Clueless." She muttered as Laura quickly ran up to her room, which she shared with Shelby, while Otto slowly stood up from the sofa, and walked out of the cavern.

**-:-**

"Shelby, why do you have to embarrass me so much, it's like you want us to know you do it on purpose. Not that you know we know." Laura muttered to herself as she lay on her bed.

**-:-**

Otto walked towards the med bay. Dr. Nero had requested he meet him there to find out what had happened to Franz, as far as Nero could tell, nobody he spoke to about it had seen what had happened. This put him at a dilemma, 'it's like the first year all over again.' Otto had heard him mutter via his blackbox before either he or Nero had hung up. He smiled at the thought of his first year, he did still feel a little cooped up in HIVE but it was more like his home now. He had friends, actual friends. He never actually had friends when he was younger. Now that he thought about it he realised he had always been too busy for social relationships, he never really felt the need for them. He was always too busy to think about how lonely he was, it made him happy that he had friends and not 'colleges'. He was happy that he had found a group of people who thought of him as a human being and not an evil AI's creation for world domain. He thought about how well that aspect of life had turned out for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the rather long wait. I had to change a few things in this chapter. Then I decided I didn't like how it turned out, so I had to change more of it. But I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**Chapter 18**

**-:-**

He scowled at what he had just thought, _what am I thinking? This is not the way to take over the world._ "They all shall be killed, friends only drag you down." He muttered. Dropping to his knees, he leant on the wall; he moved he legs out from underneath him and sighed. "There is no point in killing them right now; it could be useful later to have a few spare lives hanging around." He chuckled as he slowly stood up. As he made his way to his destination a smirk decided to appear on his face. He was certainly prepared for anything Nero had to throw at him. He's made sure that it looked like a normal sleeper shot and the only way it could be harmful, as far as he was aware, was if you shot your target, in this case Franz, in the head.

When he thought about it, the albino, in a few ways, did wish he had shot Franz in the head. After all, it would mean he got something he liked from the cafeteria more often.

He knocked on the dark oak door. No answer. He knocked again, this time a little loader. Grumbling, he put his hand on the handle and pulled the door open, from where he stood he could see Franz lying on a bed with crisp, white sheets thrown loosely over him.

He flopped down onto the chair in the far corner of the room to the right of Franz's' bed. The smooth leather was cold, as it hadn't been used lately. There was a few taps on the door before it opened. Dr. Nero stepping in.  
>"Good, you arrived." He looked at Franz; he then turned his stare to Otto. "Can you tell me what you did to him?"<p>

"Sure, I had asked Professor Pike if I could borrow a sleeper to see if I could prove upon the original design, he, of course, agreed, saying that I could probably take it further that he could have. My alterations I have made make the target get knocked out for a longer period of time. If he were to have had a head shot he would have been on a coma, or possibly have died. He should wake up every few days or maybe every day for around one to two hours."

"Thank you, Mr. Malpense. Will he need any medication when he wakes up?"

"No, he shouldn't need any."

"You may leave."

"Thank you, sir." Otto replied as he stood up from the chair. He made his way to the door silently. Nero sighed, _what am I going to do with them?_ He thought leaving through the door just as Otto had.

**-:-**

Shelby waved the small purple notebook around above her head. "Try and stop me!" She cried. Laura tried to grab the notebook out of her hands as Shelby jumped up onto her bed, arms waving around, a big grin plastered onto her face.

"Fine, you can read it just don't tell anyone what's in there." Laura grumbled as she sat down on the edge of her bed facing her friends. Shelby flopped down onto her bed giggling. She flipped through the book raising an eyebrow once or twice.

"So you ganna have a baby girl and name in Sarah and live in a three story house and pretend you work as pig farmers. How sweet!" Shelby cooed.

"What? No! It has nothing to do with any of that in there. Well apart from the three story house." Laura cried.

"What's wrong with that?" Shelby demanded.

"Well firstly there is new chance I'd even _pretend_ to be a pig farmer. Then there's the fact that I would have a baby girl named Sarah." Laura explained.

"What's wrong with Sarah? And why wouldn't you have a baby girl? You could dress her up in cute bunny outfit for Halloween!" Shelby questioned.

"I'd have a boy," She paused. "I'm not really sure why. I just would." She paused again. "And I'd name him Jack."

"But. B-baby girl. B-bunny outfit!" Shelby stuttered in shock. "I thought you were on our side!"

"Side?" Laura questioned.

"Boys and girls, men and women, male and female." Shelby droned as if it were obvious.

"There are no 'sides' Shelby. Just you and probably a few other people who need some help. I don't think they have made it official that one gender is better than the other."

"I do not have issues." Shelby muttered as she curled up into a ball and rolled over to the corner of her bed so her back was facing Laura.

"Could've fooled me." Laura sighed as she went to the bathroom. As the door shut Shelby looked up. Keeping her eye on the door, she slipped of the bed, took Laura's diary and silently moved out the door, making sure it shut quietly behind her. Deciding to take the longer way down to the base of the cavern, she jogged down the a flight of stairs to her right, keeping out of the way of the line to use the elevator, that seemed to go down the stairs, one or two flights.

She sighed. "The laziness of some people, it astounds me." She reached the bottom of the stairs and jogged to out of the nearest exit, slowly speeding up into a sprint. "I'm gonna find you, Otto, I'll make sure Laura never lives this down!" She chuckled, a weird grin taking form on her face.

**-:-**

"Sir?"Professor Pike asked as he knocked on the door.

"Hm?" A voice asked from inside the room.

"Can I come in, I have some news?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, of course, come in." The Professor opened the door revealing Dr. Nero.

"What did you need?" Nero asked as he looked up from some paperwork.

"We have finished the tests and have come to a conclusion." Nero nodded as gesture for him to continue. "It is clear, that you and Mr. Malpense are not brothers. Which was what I tried to explain to you when you first asked me to do these test, you could not be brothers. He is a clone, you are not." He paused. "And to be fair, your mother is old enough to be his grandmother."

Nero sighed, "Better safe than sorry."


End file.
